Assassin's Need
by FlickRose
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is born, and raised an assassin. One day he comes across a scene where he meets a strange person, Yamaguchi Tadashi. When becoming close the freckled boy friend, it's gradually getting harder and harder to keep his secret, a secret.
For as long as he could remember, Tsukishima Kei was always surrounded by blood, gore, and death. But of course that would happen when being born into a family of assassins, well, more like a community of assassins. One would say that having a family of "heartless, cold, murderous people" would be unfortunate, but that's not what Tsukishima was led to think. The blonde boy believed that being an assassin was thrilling! When he was a little boy, his father, who was both an assassin and head of the Law Enforcement, taught him how to sneak, hide, and stealth around. He was home schooled for the first few years of his school life, because they didn't want the child to accidentally reveal the secret community who got aid from the Law Enforcement. Then, when he was a preteen, his dear father died in an assassination mission. Thus leaving the eldest brother, Akiteru Tsukishima, to continue teaching young Tsukishima about the ways of the family. Kei was attending a public school now, now that he knew to keep it all a secret. He was also taught how to act, and not seem suspicious, just in case if the topic of the secret killers was ever brought up.

He never had friends when growing up as a kid. Unless the only other kid who was born into the assassin family counted. This over excitable, annoying, hyper, loud and obnoxious kid was part of the Hinata family. His name was Hinata Shoyo. Even though the ginger boy grew up with Tsukishima, he never considered him a friend. But once Tsukishima joined a public school, he met new people of all kinds. In Kei's opinion, all the people he met were they same, all of them were pathetic. None of them were worth his time, so he just ended up ignoring everyone. Until that one, fine, sunny after noon, when he just happened to come across a scrawny, skinny, wimpy boy getting harrassed in an alleyway.

Kei was walking down the street one day, on his way to the corner store for some snacks. He had his silver, sony headphones placed over his ears, listening to his music, he then took them off when he heard a loud crashing sound, like metal trash bins falling over. He looked over at the dark, grudgey, narrow alley. There the blonde saw three guys towering over the scared half to death male who had fallen on the ground.

"Oi Yama, Yama, Yama," the guy in the middle said. He looked like an average, middle school school boy, and he wore the same uniform as Tsukishima.

"I heard you were talking to my girl after classes, huh? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"N-n-no! I w-wasn't, well I m-mean I was but I'm not trying to d-do anything!" The boy with black hair stuttered crazily. For some odd reason, Tsukishima just stood there and watched, instead of walking off and leaving it be.

"Oh so you admit to it, huh!" he growled, and lifted his foot up to stomp back down on the boy on the ground.

Kei leaned his side up against one of the brick walls of the surrounding buildings, and scoffed at the guy's stupidity.

"Psh, idiot," Tsukishima said lowly.

"Huuuuhh?" the three guys turned around, and glared at the tall blonde. For a moment, they were struck with fear. Tsukishima was an intimidating guy, with his tall, sturdy build, his harsh glare that he makes with his piercing golden eyes, and the scowl he had spread across his face. Not to mention the shadow that covered his face, that made his eyes glow, and his glasses slightly shine. But when they realized that it was just the guy known for not caring anyone else's problems, they relaxed a bit. Hoping that he wouldn't get involved.

"This has nothing to do with you, get lost Tsukishima," the guy on the right said.

"You're right, this does have nothing to do with me," he peered down at the helpless boy, he saw how terrified he was through his weird looking eyes. Does he think I'm gonna hurt him too? Tsukishima pondered. The guys hummed, then turned back around to the freckled boy, turning their backs to Tsukishima.

"People like you really piss me off y'know," Tsukishima tilted his head to the side, and stopped leaning on the wall."Thinking they own the place," they looked back at him and balled their fists. "Pathetic," he spat.

"What did you say?!" the three yelled, then charged at Tsukishima ready to fight him. But unfortunately, for them, Tsukishima was too fast.

Kei slipped his hands into his pockets, and stepped out of the way. He backed out of the alley, and tripped the men at the entrance. They went face first into the cement ground. They groaned with pain, and had skin scrapes on their foreheads. One of the three stooges came swinging a wooden bat at Kei. The tall blonde dodged easily, and at the same time kicked the male's hand, forcing him to drop the bat. He could have broke the other's hand if he wanted to, be he didn't care enough to. The bat fell to the ground, the sound of wood hitting the cement echoed throughtout the small alley.

"Tch, let's get out of here. There's no point anymore," the guy, who was previously harassing the pathetic boy, said. He wiped the blood that was trickling from his nose away with the back of his sleeve, and the group stomped away. Tsukishima turned back to the boy on the ground. Relief washed over the freckled face, and he peered up at the looming blonde. Quickly, he jumped back up onto his feet, and brushed the rocks and grime off the back of his black pants. He too wore the same school uniform as Tsukishima. _I've never seen this guy before, probably because I don't pay attention to weaklings_. Kei took his hand out of his pockets to slip his head phones, that were hanging around his neck, back over his ears.

"Thank you, Tsukki!" the freckled boy exclaimed before Tsukishima was able to turn his music on.

"Don't call me _'Tsukki'_ like you're my friend," Tsukishima growled, he begun to walk out of the alley, The male right behind him.

"Sorry, Tsukishima!" he apologized with a bright smile. Tsukishima forced a scowl. Which turned out to be more of a pout. Why is that guy smiling like that?! Kei cursed inside.

"Tch, whatever."

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi," Yamaguchi stated, he stuck a hand out to Tsukishima, for a hand shake.

The blonde glanced down at the hand presented to him, he plainly replied, "Tsukishima Kei." But he never reached his hand out to finish the gesture, Kei just kept his large hands stuffed down in his pant pockets.

Nervously, Tadashi chuckled, and put his hand down. "Do you like strawberry shortcake, Tsukki-SHIMA?" Yamaguchi slipped up, and tried to save it. Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at the question Yamaguchi was asking.

"Huh, why are you asking me that?" he said with a slightly annoyed tone. _Why am I even answering this guy? I could just leave now_ , Tsukishima debated whether he should just ignore this guy and get on with his life, or answer his questions.

"Oh," Yamaguchi giggled, "no reason, no reason at all! Anyway, thank you for helping me, again," Yamaguchi said, and bowed his head in thanks. "I-I have to go now, so- uh, bye!"

"Bye," Tsukishima said, and Tadashi walked off at a fast pace. Kei got his snacks, and went home at a leisurely pace. When nearing his home, the blonde started to think about the freckled boy. Kei didn't feel angry when he was talking to Tadashi, unlike every other student that has ever talk to him. At the very most, you could say Tsukishima enjoyed his short chat with the weaker male. The voice of Tadashi didn't make Tsukishima want to blare his music to the point of making his ear bleed. No. The blonde decided that he could stand his voice. Tsukishima sighed heavily. He felt slight regret, regret knowing that he'd have to ignore Yamaguchi from now on. He had done a good job not socializing woth people up until now, and he could keep it up. Kei went to sleep, with Yamaguchi on his mind


End file.
